


Зелёная гвоздика

by la_la_estrella



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_estrella/pseuds/la_la_estrella
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест:Гельбус в ДЛМ, прелести викторианских времён: обращение по статусу-фамилии, юст, контраст между уверенностью в себе как в магах и неловкостью в попытках выразить чувства.





	Зелёная гвоздика

Геллерт Гриндевальд был хорошо воспитан. Он знал, что нельзя требовать, жаловаться и просить, что разговаривать в принципе не всегда пристойно, а истинный джентльмен должен в первую очередь уметь молчать и слушать, и изредка кивать.

Он всё знал, но не хотел играть по правилам: кровь в нём кипела, как кипит во многих шестнадцатилетних юношах, и он считал себя умнее остального мира. По крайней мере, в таланте мир с ним не спорил - такого же могущественного волшебника, как герр Гриндевальд, надо было ещё поискать. Магия пронизывала каждую часть его тела, взрывалась на кончиках пальцев, искрилась в голосе и взгляде, приковывая к себе внимание и заставляя прощать многое.

Увы, леди Батильда Бэгшот, двоюродная тётушка Геллерта, у которой он гостил этим летом, ничего не прощала. Как истинная англичанка, она знала толк в воспитании и выговаривала Геллерту за всё на свете - за неидеальный костюм, за недостаточно учтивые обращения к старшим, за опоздания к столу, - и не брезговала призывать палочкой линейку и хлестать ей по пальцам, если юноша выводил её из себя.

\- Пока вы не приняты магическим обществом, вся ваша магия ничего не стоит, - любила повторять тётушка.

Руководство школы, из которой Геллерта исключили, и то отличалось большей терпимостью. Однако Геллерт приехал в Годрикову впадину не из сентиментальных родственных чувств - Геллерт искал Дары Смерти.

И, если бы тётушка не познакомила его с Альбусом Дамблдором, он аппарировал бы из этой забытой богом деревни на третий день.

Альбус Дамблдор жил в Годриковой впадине, потому что был человеком долга. Он блестяще окончил Хогвартс и мог уехать, куда пожелает, но предпочёл остаться дома и присматривать за младшим братом. Зачем же за ним присматривать, если ему уже пятнадцать, спросил Геллерт у тётушки ещё до личного знакомства с Альбусом Дамблдором. Тётушка сурово напомнила, что невежливо задавать лишние вопросы, и Геллерт остался наедине со своим недоумением.

Позже Альбус Дамблдор рассказал Геллерту о сестре, и оба юноши подивились тактичности леди Батильды, однако удивление это было разных оттенков, как, впрочем, и многое другое, когда дело касалось Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндевальда. В противоположность Геллерту, Альбус Дамблдор говорил, только обстоятельно подумав, и делал это так изящно, что временами Геллерту приходилось терзать его вопросами и уточнениями всю ночь, лишь бы понять, что он на самом деле имеет в виду. Альбус Дамблдор, отвечая на письма Геллерта до самого утра, высказывал не только почтение, но и интерес.

Интерес был взаимный.

\- Мистер Дамблдор, как волшебник, равный мне по силе, вы должны осознавать свой моральный долг перед вселенной, наградившей вас ей, - рассуждал Геллерт на ставшей традиционной совместной послеобеденной прогулке. - Когда бог решал, кому дать талант такой величины, он не просто так выбрал вас. Наша сила - это обязательство.

\- Именно, герр Гриндевальд. И ваши рассуждения о господстве магов над магглами видятся мне не слишком осмотрительными.

\- И всё же, мистер Дамблдор, неужели вы не можете с ними согласиться? Неужели считаете, что обделённые мирозданием существа, эти магглы, заслуживают снисхождения?

Альбус Дамблдор строго посмотрел на Геллерта из-за стёкол своих очков-половинок. Благодаря жёсткому воротнику сорочки он держал голову выше, чем предполагала его осанка, и Геллерту, несмотря на разницу в росте в его пользу, нередко казалось, что это Дамблдор взирает на него сверху вниз, а не наоборот.

\- Герр Гриндевальд, но разве снисхождение к слабым не есть суть то, что делает нас людьми? - спросил Дамблдор.

\- А указать путь заблудшей овце - это разве не добродетель? - парировал Геллерт. - Неужели вы не понимаете, что два столь могущественных волшебника, как мы с вами, не могли познакомиться случайно, да ещё и здесь? Я вижу будущее, и в нём мы вместе, и наше могущество спасает этот прогнивший мир.

Альбус Дамблдор покачал головой.

\- Вы лукавите, герр Гриндевальд, и хотите, чтобы я поверил вам лишь потому, что вы сообщили о наличии у вас пророческого дара. Когда речь идёт о решениях, я предпочитаю оглядываться не на людей, а на убеждения. Что, впрочем, не значит, что вам не удастся уверить меня в своей правоте. Сделайте милость, перестаньте защищать себя и защитите свою позицию.

\- Если вы так и будете настаивать на недопустимости жертв, мистер Дамблдор, это потеряет всякий смысл.

\- Я ни на чём не настаиваю. В определённых обстоятельствах допустимо всё.

Это был всё тот же обтекаемый, вежливый ответ, какими Альбус Дамблдор удостаивал Геллерта не впервые, но впервые эта дипломатичность послужила Геллерту союзником. Той же ночью он прислал Дамблдору письмо с рассуждениями о несчастных, лишённых понимания устройства вселенной магглах и величии мира без границ и предрассудков. Дамблдор ответил нескоро - сова разбудила Геллерта, больно ударив клювом по щеке, и юноша решил, что начнёт новое письмо с проклятия, однако, развернув пергамент, передумал. В глаза бросились подчёркнутое двумя линиями «ради общего блага» и обращение - Геллерт.

Альбус Дамблдор задумал с ним подружиться.

Это меняет многое, если не всё.

\- Здравствуйте, герр Гриндевальд, - поприветствовал Альбус на следующий день. - Вы так и не ответили на моё последнее письмо.

На нём была та же сорочка с жёстким воротником, но взгляд его смягчился - сегодня он смотрел прямо и открыто, словно теперь разглядел в Геллерте равного. Геллерту нравилось, когда на него так смотрели. В последний раз он видел столько участия в глазах почившей матери.

\- Я думал, ты назовёшь меня «Геллерт», - тем не менее, заметил он.

Альбус, очевидно, решил, что после такой претензии неприлично глядеть на Геллерта, и переключился на рассматривание собственной обуви. Едва ли он не видел её каждый день!

\- Это было бы не слишком почтительно с моей стороны, - объяснился Альбус, но Геллерта его объяснения не удовлетворили.

Геллерту хотелось, чтобы Альбус и дальше смотрел на него. У Альбуса были такие чудесные глаза, цвета ясного неба в погожий мартовский день, и юноше воображалась в этом взгляде свежесть первого весеннего воздуха, рождающая надежду на чудо даже в самом циничном джентльмене. Отвести взгляд от Геллерта означало лишить его этой надежды.

\- Извините, мистер Дамблдор, но я не понимаю хода ваших мыслей. С утра вам показалось, что письмо было опрометчивым, и вы жалеете, что не оставили его в ящике стола?

\- Напротив, герр Гриндевальд, с тех пор я даже сильнее убедился в нашей правоте, - успокоил Альбус. - Я только не хочу, чтобы случайный свидетель нашей беседы решил, будто бы мы дурно воспитаны.

Геллерт не удержал себя от улыбки.

\- То есть, вы всё ещё думаете о мнении овец?

Альбус посмотрел на Геллерта и тоже улыбнулся.

\- Кто-то же должен об этом думать, - сказал он. - Пусть это буду я.

Глаза у него лучились, как не лучатся глаза приличного юноши, вынужденного отвечать любезностью на любезность, и от этого внутри у Геллерта стало так тепло, точно кто-то околдовал его согревающим заклинанием.

Дальнейшая беседа потекла в привычном направлении, сопровождаемая, однако непривычным волнением.

Ночью герр Гриндевальд размышлял о магии. Они с Альбусом станут величайшими магами своего времени, это не подвергалось сомнению - но кто знал, где их предел? В Дурмстранге Геллерта вынуждали колдовать вполсилы, понарошку, и о настоящем волшебстве он мог только мечтать. Когда же юноше надоело мечтать, его отчислили, и отец с трудом выбил для него разрешение на палочку. Отныне следовало соблюдать ещё большую осторожность - как несправедливо!

 _«Доброй ночи, мистер Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор!_ \- написал Геллерт. Как правильно обратиться к другу после сегодняшней прогулки, он не знал, и остановился на наиболее учтивом варианте. - _Меня разрывают противоречивые чувства. Вы, пусть и понимаете, что без насилия революция невозможна, и соглашаетесь на него только ради общего блага, имеете больше прав на боевую магию, чем я. За мной наблюдают и будут наблюдать ближайшее время, и, пока я не получу Бузинную палочку, я буду почти что парализован. Вы не находите это опасным для наших планов?_

_Г.Г.»_  
  


Мистер Альбус Дамблдор ответил почти сразу:  
  


_«Доброй ночи, Геллерт!_

_Почему ты решил, что Бузинная палочка достанется тебе?_

_Альбус.»_  
  


«Геллерт» отозвалось в груди приятным трепетом.  
  


_«Альбус!_

_Твои письма, как всегда, ошеломляют. Неужели ты согласен выпустить “Аваду Кедавру” в предыдущего владельца?_

_Геллерт.»_  
  


_«Геллерт!_

_Это вовсе не обязана быть “Авада Кедавра”. Меня начинают пугать твои методы. Нам следует обсудить это завтра, и лучше наедине. Я знаю одно укромное место._

_Альбус.»_  
  


Укромным местом Альбус назвал старый, разваливающийся дом в Насыпном нагорье, куда аппарировал их с Геллертом после обеда. Обедали юноши у леди Батильды Бэгшот, и после её удушливых размышлений об истории магии и распущенности современной молодёжи заброшенный дом показался Геллерту замечательным местом, пусть у порога и не лежал персидский ковёр, да и кухонный шкаф едва ли хранил посуду из костяного фарфора. Как бывший ученик военной школы, Геллерт привык к эстетическим лишениям, но вид Альбуса вызвал у него беспокойство - тот застыл, словно окаменев, с совершенно нечитаемым лицом. Со своей ровной осанкой, привычкой украшать петлицу сюртука цветами и водопадом медно-рыжих волос до самого пояса, Альбус смотрелся статуей, неприлично красивой для окружающего мрака.

Геллерту хотелось не любоваться Альбусом, а встряхнуть его за плечи, однако он вынужден был стоять на месте и ждать от друга объяснений, и ничего, кроме любования, ему не оставалось.

\- Я иногда аппарирую сюда, когда хочу побыть один, - признался Альбус наконец. - Тут жила моя семья до несчастья с сестрой.

\- Должно быть, это непросто, - посочувствовал Геллерт. - Если воспоминания так невыносимы, мы можем найти другое место для разговора.

Лицо Альбуса смягчилось, и губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

\- Благодарю за участие, Геллерт, но в нём нет нужды: я давно научился не бояться прошлого. Будущее пугает меня гораздо больше.

С последним Геллерт не мог не согласиться - будущее пугало его постоянно, посылая путанные видения, оставляющие после себя липкий страх и колотящуюся мотыльком о стекло тревогу. Эта же тревога пронзила его насквозь и сейчас: страшно становилось от одной только мысли, что Альбус возвращается к их первым, полным непонимания, беседам.

\- Мы уже заключили, что без жертв революция невозможна, - напомнил Геллерт.

\- Но она возможна без лишних жертв. Геллерт, иногда я опасаюсь, что ты просто хочешь кого-нибудь убить и ищешь для себя оправдание.

Желал ли Альбус, чтобы его слова прозвучали так жёстко, Геллерт не знал, но почувствовал он себя так, словно в него выстрелили режущим заклятьем. В боли самой по себе ничего жуткого не было, а вот в том, как легко у Альбуса получилось Геллерта задеть, крылась настоящая опасность - неведомым образом Альбус добился не только расположения Геллерта, но и влияния на него, и влияние это пугало отсутствием в нём какого-либо магического зерна. Магию юноша побеждать умел, а чувства - нет.

\- Если бы я хотел, я бы убил, - старательно скрывая волнение, сказал Геллерт. - Не понимаю, откуда растут твои переживания.

Альбус сделал шаг вперёд.

\- Геллерт, я считаю тебя не только соратником, но и другом, отчего и волнуюсь о чистоте твоих помыслов и твоего сердца, - почти что прошептал он, однако быстро сменил интонацию на привычную, отдающую наставническими нотками строгость. - Или вас, герр Гриндевальд, интересует только революция?

«Герр Гриндевальд» вслед за «Геллертом» прозвучало особенно неприятно, и терпение юноши начинало сдавать. Он знал, что в приличном магическом обществе об обидах рассуждают только за спиной, но знал и то, что нельзя устроить революцию, действуя в рамках этикета. Более того, этикет служил консервативности, заставлял беспокоиться о лишних пуговицах на пиджаке и мучиться над погрызенным пером в выборе почтительного обращения к адресату письма, и в этих беспокойствах и мучениях протекала вся жизнь. Дорогая тётушка Геллерта знала об истории магии больше любого из волшебников и смело рассуждала об идиотизме правительства, но не пошевелила и пальцем, чтобы что-то изменить, потому что была истинной леди и не имела на это времени.

Геллерт собирался действовать иначе, и заговорил прямо:

\- Альбус, я тоже считаю тебя другом, и потому мне обидны твои подозрения. Ты не впервые отказываешь мне в праве на добродетель, как будто ничего, кроме бездушных идей, надо мной не властно.

\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Геллерт.

\- Мне жаль, что не хотел, потому что у тебя получилось. Нахожу весьма забавным, что эта нежная обида доказывает во мне наличие той самой души, что ты так чаял не найти.

Альбус подошёл ещё ближе и, помявшись, положил руку Геллерту на плечо.

\- Прости меня, Геллерт. Ради Мерлина, я не знал, что моё отношение для тебя так важно. Когда ты говорил о важном, ты говорил только о революции.

Геллерту прикосновение показалось актом жалости, и он фыркнул, отстраняясь:

\- А о чём ещё говорить в приличном обществе, если не о спасении мира от хаоса, в котором он погряз?

\- Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой о другом, но ты закрываешься на все пуговицы, - вздохнул Альбус и аппарировал их обратно.

Иногда Геллерт совершенно его не понимал.

Этой ночью Альбус не прислал ни одного письма. Геллерт тоже не стал ничего писать - любая мысль о революции или дарах прозвучала бы пошло, как будто у него действительно ничего на уме больше нет, но о чём ещё рассказывать? Признание в дружеской привязанности в его голове звучало как признание в любви, и Геллерт, пусть и искренне восхищался Альбусом не только за магические способности, но и за небесного цвета глаза, считал, что писать об этом было бы уже чересчур неприлично.

Некоторые законы нравственности нужны и новому миру.

Альбус правильно делал, что волновался за его моральную чистоту. Это был его долг - не столько дружеский, сколько, с учётом их революционных планов, долг перед всем человечеством.

Геллерт же вчера заботился не о революции, а о собственных чувствах, чем, несомненно, доказал в себе наличие этих самых чувств, но, помимо того, продемонстрировал неумение держать эти чувства при себе. Наверное, потому Альбус и не мог поговорить с ним о чём-то важном. Геллерту врезалось в память его выражение лица перед аппарацией - незнакомое, лишённое привычной строгости, с таким лицом правильнее смотреть не на друзей, а на бьющийся хрусталь, - но Альбус смотрел именно на него, и это заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым сильнее, чем все неправильные размышления мира.

Следующую прогулку Геллерт начал с просьбы простить его вспыльчивость.

\- Герр Гриндевальд, я принимаю ваши извинения и крайне настаиваю, чтобы вы приняли мои.

\- Я принимаю, мистер Дамблдор, но меня ставит в смятение вся эта ситуация. Что вы имели в виду под разговором, от которого я отказываюсь?

\- О, не берите в голову, герр Гриндевальд, - мягко улыбнулся Альбус. - Я сказал, не подумав.

\- Я всю ночь не спал, сжигаемый любопытством, - соврал Геллерт в надежде расположить Альбуса к откровенности.

\- Мне лестно, что вы не сомкнули глаз из-за меня, и всё же забудьте. Вы правильно заключили, что о некоторых вещах в приличном обществе не говорят.

Альбус перевёл взгляд на петлицу своего пиджака, где разместилась зелёная гвоздика.*

\- И к чему вы её окрасили? - поинтересовался Геллерт.

Вряд ли Альбус хотел говорить о цветах - о цветах не говорят, в том их смысл, - но Геллерт уже не знал, как ещё добиться ясности по вчерашнему вопросу. Он почти что физически чувствовал напряжение между ним и Альбусом и думал, что беседой о чём-то личном это напряжение можно уничтожить. Ведь не станешь же ты врать человеку, знакомому с твоими самыми глубокими переживаниями. Такая ложь лишена всякого смысла.

\- К сожалению, природа не всегда так красива, как нам бы того хотелось, - уклончиво заметил Альбус.

\- Быть может, - обиделся Геллерт. - Хотя, признаться, в этом случае задумка природы мне нравится больше.

На мгновение в глазах Альбуса появилось то самое пленившее Геллерта выражение - и тут же испарилось в почтительной улыбке.

\- Герр Гриндевальд, боюсь, я вынужден вас сейчас покинуть. Вспомнил об одном неотложном деле. Прошу прощения, если вас это оскорбит.

\- Что вы, ничуть не оскорбит, - изобразил ответную улыбку Геллерт. - Был рад с вами повидаться.

Изображать улыбку было отвратительно. Как будто бы он не понял, что не было у Альбуса никаких дел, и ему просто захотелось уйти, оставив Геллерта в позорном неведении! Альбус, который согласился создать с Геллертом прекрасный свободный мир, где каждый человек, будь он маггл или волшебник, понимает устройство вселенной, а потому не спорит с новым порядком, скрывает от своего ближайшего соратника что-то важное - и прекрасно понимает, что делает!  
  
_«Альбус!_ \- написал Геллерт вечером. - _Ты держишь меня за дурака. Признайся, наконец, что происходит. Между нами не должно быть тайн._

_Геллерт.»_  
  


_«Геллерт!_ \- ответил Альбус. - _Мне жаль, что ты так думаешь. Я никогда не считал тебя дураком._

_Альбус.»_  
  


И ни строчки больше. Альбус Дамблдор даже не потрудился придумать оправдание своему предательскому поведению, и такая непочтительность вывела Геллерта из себя окончательно. Больше он не сомневался - всё это время Альбус попросту издевался над ним, и последней строчкой только подчёркивал, кем считал его на самом деле.  
  


_«Достопочтенный мистер Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор!_

_Я не в силах стерпеть нанесённого мне оскорбления. Сначала вы высмеивали мои убеждения, после под видом друга вынудили доверить вам все свои тайны, а теперь отдаляетесь от меня, дабы направить мои же идеи против меня. Вы предали меня, мистер Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, и я вызываю вас на дуэль._

_С уважением, герр Геллерт Гриндевальд.»_  
  


_«Достопочтенный герр Геллерт Гриндевальд!_

_Несдержанность вас не украшает. Можем ли мы сначала поговорить? Боюсь, что из-за дуэли вас лишат палочки._

_А.П.В.Б.Д.»_  
  


_«Достопочтенный мистер Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор!_

_Хотя бы в письме человеку, вызвавшему вас на дуэль, вы можете не изображать милосердие? Если вы примете мой вызов, никто не лишит меня палочки - в Германии дуэли считаются законными. Если же вы ответите мне отказом, вы совершите преступление против собственной чести._

_Г.Г.»_  
  


_«Достопочтенный герр Геллерт Гриндевальд!_

_Ваша дружба слишком дорога мне, чтобы я сумел пойти против вас._

_А.П.В.Б.Д.»_  
  


_«Достопочтенный мистер Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор!_

_Признайтесь, вы трусите._

_Г.Г.»_  
  


_«Достопочтенный герр Геллерт Гриндевальд!_

_Вы правы. Я трус. Сожалею, что разочаровал вас._

_А.Д.»_  
  


«А.Д.». Без вереницы вторых имён подпись Альбуса казалась пустой и жалкой, и Геллерту вдруг подумалось, что так Альбус себя и должен чувствовать - пустым и жалким. Снова вспомнился его трогательный взгляд, и злость куда-то ушла, уступая место непонятной и совершенно неуместной нежности.

Ответить тому Альбусу оскорблениями Геллерт не мог, но и молчать был не в силах.  
  


_«Альбус_ , - написал Геллерт. - _Мне тоже дорога наша дружба. И ты прав - вспыльчивость мне не к лицу. Однако как ещё я должен защитить свою честь в этой ситуации?_

_Не оставляющий надежды на твою дружбу Геллерт.»_  
  


_«Геллерт!_

_Мне хочется верить, что ты найдёшь другой выход._

_Твой друг Альбус.»_  
  


_«Альбус!_

_Судьба свела нас в этом богом забытом месте, и я не вижу тому причин, кроме двух: или один из нас убьёт другого, или мы объединимся и покорим себе мир. Понимаю, что дальнейшие мои мысли прозвучат провокационно, но прошу тебя не поддаваться волнениям и спокойно это обдумать: неужели твой секрет стоит больше, чем наши идеи? Ради общего блага, Альбус, скажи мне, что происходит._

_Геллерт.»_  
  


_«Геллерт!_

_Я боюсь, что мой секрет разрушит нашу дружбу. Ради общего блага, тебе следовало бы о нём забыть. Я готов поклясться на крови, что никогда не стану сражаться с тобой, если ты не можешь поверить мне на слово. Впрочем, зная твою настойчивость, не могу не напомнить: сегодня после обеда я уже во всём тебе признался._

_Альбус.»_  
  


Геллерт перечитал письмо трижды и прокрутил в памяти их послеобеденную беседу раз десять, но всё ещё ничего не понимал. Не станет же Альбус предлагать клятву на крови, заведомо зная, что нарушит её? Не сошёл же он с ума, считая, что говорил то, о чём промолчал? Молча в их обществе говорили только цветы.

И как же это нелепо, разбираться в сложнейших трансфигурационных формулах и не сообразить о такой мелочи!

\- Мистер Дамблдор, когда я спросил тётушку о зелёной гвоздике, она отхлестала меня по пальцам и наказала никогда не упоминать такого в приличном обществе.

\- И всё же вы пришли, - дрожащим голосом ответил Альбус. - Могу ли я надеяться?

\- Я должен над этим подумать.**

* * *

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:

* зелёная гвоздика в позднюю викторианскую эпоху стала неофициальным знаком гомосексуалистов

** в викторианскую эпоху запретным в приличном обществе считалось даже слово «любовь», поэтому изобретательные господа придумали целую систему паролей-отзывов; «могу ли я надеяться?» означало «не выйдете ли вы за меня замуж?», и благовоспитанная леди могла ответить только «я должна об этом подумать», причём думать она обязывалась не менее двух раз


End file.
